All I have is you
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: A b-day present for Tiana Misoro! When Ichigo gets suspisious of his boyfriends disapperings, he throws him out. But what will happen when they meet up again to make amends? Crappy summary...Sorry! Please just read it! T for language!


Authoress Drabble~! Ok, since Tiana Misoro did this for me, and her birthday is near, I shall do this for her as well! Although I do hope everyone else enjoys this little one shot as well! Happy early B-day Tiana~! *wink*

* * *

**_All I have now is you, and no one else but you..._**

**_Without you, life has no more meaning to me..._**

**_So why, after all I've done, do you push me away?_**

"What are you so angry for _this_ time?" Hichigo Shirosaki snapped at his boyfriend as they began to argue...again. He looked into Ichigo's bruning chocolate eyes, filled with anger.

"You were out late again! What the hell are you seriously thinking, huh?" Ichigo snapped. "Do you think I'm that fucking stupid?"

"Depends on the situation..." Shiro grumbled to himself, but Ichigo heard him.

"You've been seeing _him_ again, haven't you?" Shiro's head snapped up at the accusation and felt his blood boil.

"Now hold on one second! He's my friend! He's nothing more than that and you know that!" Shiro snapped angrily. He knew that Ichigo didn't like Grimmjow that much, the guy could be a big prick, but he had known him since high school! Ichigo growled and walked up to Shiro, his eyes blazing.

"You've been out later than normal... and spending more time with him than ever! It's like I'm not even here anymore! Am I fucking _invisible_ to you?" Shiro's golden eyes narrowed, making him look more dangerous. Both him and his boyfriend were fairly well built and worked at a dojo. That was how they had met, four years ago. They had started dating only five months later. But now...

"No, you're not invisible to me and you know that." Shiro said, trying to calm his boyfriend down. But once Ichigo was on a rampage, there was no stopping him, especially this time. Ichigo pulled away from him.

"10 minutes."

"Huh?"

"You've got 10 damned minutes to pack shit up and get the hell out! You can go stay at his house until you decide; _me or him_!" Shiro had never seen his boyfriend so furious before. And seeing all that anger reminded him of when he was small, when his father had kicked him out shortly after his mom passed away from sickness. The memory kept him frozen for a moment before he numbly went to his room to pack up.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the front door slammed shut with a resolute sound. He felt angry and hurt. He knew Shiro loved him, but the fact that he was out so much made him wonder. Back when they had first started dating, Ichigo hadn't been the only person Shiro was seeing. He had been highly popular at their college and _everyone_ wanted to date him. Maybe it was the fact that he _didn't_ want to that drew Shiro to him. When the two had started seeing each other, he had hoped and prayed that Shiro would stop seeing other people, but now...now he wasn't so sure. There was also jealousy too. Grimmjow had known shiro longer, and he hadn't had a problem with that, but he also spent more time and shared more with the bluenett than him, his own fucking boyfriend! The idea that Shiro could very possibly be cheating on him was enough to make his blood boil and anger block out most judgement.

_Damn him..._he thought, both about Grimmjow and Shiro. _Why? Why does he do this? I haven't been cheating or been disloyal!_ What he needed was time to himself, time to calm his own ass down and relax. With nothing better to do, he plopped down onto his bed, faintly aware that it still shared his boyfriends odd, refreshing scent. Unaware of how it relaxed him, he slipped off into sleep.

* * *

_**The pain without you is immense.**_

_**Why can't you understand me?**_

_**Why won't you listen?**_

_**You mean everything to me now...**_

_**Yet I am pushed away...**_

3 weeks later...

Shiro roamed thw streets aimlessly, searching the store windows for something, something very important to him. _Ichigo doesn't know...he has no idea..._he reminded to himself. He had never really shared much of his past with his orange haired boyfriend, but he never thought that Ichigo would get so upset over his secret outings. All of it was for him, damnit! _How could I tell him my surprise?_ He sighed as he waited for the street lights to change so he could cross the street. His entire body ached all over from walking and sleeping out in the chilly weather. He had gone to Grimmjow's but when he was alone...he was harrased so many times, it hadn't been funny. He had left only three days after staying.

As he continued glancing through the shop windows, he began to despair. He hurridly sent Ichigo another text, hoping he'd respond. _I need you back...please Ichigo..._he thought. Finally, he found it. Something shone from one of the windows and he grinned. It was anecklace with two seprents, entertwined around a deep, obsideon stone. One had eyes of topaz, the other of opal. He grinned and hurried into the store, eager to get it as soon as he could.

* * *

Ichigo dragged himself out of bed slowly. _It's been three weeks...and still no call..._he thought sadly. _Did I...did I make a mistake?_ Ever since Shiro had left and he had awoken the next morning, he had felt like pure pounded shit. He hadn't meant to yell like that, but jealousy and anger had taken hold of him. He felt ashamed slightly for being so suspisious...but only slightly. _What does he expect?_ he thought. When he sneaks off like that... He just shook his head. He took a quick shower and cheacked his cell phone for the first time. He had thought that if Shiro truly wanted to talk, he'd call their apartmeant. He cursed when he noticed that his cell was dead. "Dumbass me..." he grumbled, slapping it on the charger. When it came on, it showed that he had four messages, all from his boyfriend. Quickly, he scanned them, eager to see what they said.

**3 weeks ago... 10:30 pm**

_Ichigo? Look, let me back inside to explain! Please...-Shiro_ Ichigo hadn't realized that Shiro had been out there so late at night. He quickly scanned the next one.

**2 weeks ago...5:15 pm**

_Ichigo, I'm not staying at Grimmjow's anymore...He's been making passes on me, among other things. Please call me!-Shiro_

_I'm a fucking asshole..._he thought. That meant that Shiro had no place to go since he fled from Grimmjow's and Ichigo refused to let him back in.

**1 week ago...8:30 am**

_I'm sitting in the park and it's freezing outside. I think the Devil came for a brief visit. Did you forget to charge your phone ya dumbass? I know it was low before...look, please charge the damned thing and give me a call!-Shiro _That night had been bitter, and Ichigo wondered to himself of Shiro was forced to sleep outside all night long. He couldn't help but laugh at the text though. Shiro's usual sarcastic tongue and rather rude attitude shone from the message. Finally, he checked the last message.

**2 days ago...6:30 pm**

_Ichigo...please answer me...I need to see you again...all this time apart is killing me...I promise to talk and explain, so please. I'm begging you to call me Ichigo...-Shirosaki _Ichigo froze at the last message. It seemed desperate, and he knew that Shiro was telling the truth. Even he didn't use anything but his nickname, so for him to sign off as Shirosaki..._This is so messed up..._he thought, plopping down in a chair. As fast as his fingers could press, he dialed Shiro's phone number.

* * *

Shiro felt his phone vibrate as he sat in the store, trying to warm up. Without looking at the number, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Shiro?" He felt his heart leap in his chest.

"Ichigo? Ichigo is it really y-"

"Hey, chill out. Yes it's me." Shiro couldn't help but hear the slightly defeated tone in his voice. "Look...let's meet up and talk somewhere ok? Say...the old soda shop at 7?"

"Y-yes! I'll do my best to clean up, and I promise to show you what I've been doing!" He could tell that the teen on the other end hadn't expected what he had said.

"What...what do you mean by 'show'?" He asked quietly.

"You'll find out. See ya there!" He hung up and hurried out the doors, eager to find a small public bathroom to wash up in. _Now I can tell him...tell him how I feel!_

* * *

_**I love you with all my heart.**_

_**But you pushed me away.**_

_**If all you do is cause me pain...**_

_**Then this pain...and life...**_

_**Are no longer worth living...**_

Three hours later...

Ichigo stood outside their faveorite soda shop, checking his watch. He had popped up early, but he was eager to see Shiro. _"I promise to show you what I've been doing!" _He could remember how awkwardly happy Shiro had sounded.

_Even after what I've done to him...is he willing to forgive me for that? _he wondered.

"Well well well! Lookie wha' I got 'ere!" Ichigo turned around to see a slightly drunk Grimmjow behind him. He froze in place, looking at the man. He was a little taller than him, and more muscular. He had a wide, almost maniacle grin that almost mirrored Shiro's. Ichigo shook his head, trying to get rid of the fog that started to settle in his mind.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, almost shouted. Grimmjow laughed and walked closer towards him.

"You changed 'im, ya know tha'?" Grimmjow said, the alcohol affecting his speech. "He isn't as playful anymore..."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly wha' I said, Berry boy..." Grimmjow leaned in close to him. Ichigo could smell the beer on his breath and tried to squirm away. Grimmjow fisted his bright, orange hair into his hands and grinned. "wonder if that's what' ya taste like?" Before Ichigo could respond, Grimmjow mashed his lips together in a brusing kiss. Ichigo felt his mind haze up as Grimmjow attempted to get a reaction out of him. Ichigo closed his eyes and almost melted into the kiss when a voice, filled with shock and hurt, sounded next to him.

"Ichigo?" The connection was broken and the haze lifted as his head snapped to his right, to see Shiro standing there, staring at the two.

"Sh-Shiro...I-I-"

"Ah, hey there Shiro~!" Grimmjow said in a sing -song voice. "I was just enjoyin me some fruit. Wanna join in?" Shiro didn't say anything. He walked up and punched Grimmjow across the face, sending him sprawling towards the ground. When Ichigo looked from the fallen man up to Shiro, he flinched at the anger in his eyes.

"You goddamned hypocrite!" Shiro snapped angrily and stormed off. Ichigo ran off after him, grabbing his wrist. Shiro pulled it out of his grip harshly, his golden eyes gleaming with pain and fury. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Shiro, wait! Just listen to me! It wasn't any-"

"It wasn't _what_? You don't fucking think I saw how you looked?" Shiro's voice was full of venom, his golden eyes narrowing as he glared at Ichigo. "You enjoyed every goddamned second of it!"

"Shiro, just listen to me!"

"Fuck you! I was willing to forgive you...forgive you for throwing me out like that. It had hurt, yes, but I understood why you were mad. But now..." He shook his head. "You refused to listen to me! I will not stand here and listen to your excuse! Goodbye, Ichigo." Shiro turned on his heels and stormed off, but this time, Ichigo didn't follow, just stared. The odd, finality of Shiro's tone had left him frozen in place. He watched as Shiro pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive away. What happened next was unexpected.

Neither of them had paid any attention to hte man that Shiro had punched, but if they had, they would have seen him get off the ground and into his own car, patiently waiting for either Shiro or Ichigo to leave. When Shiro's car rolled up, he hit the gas, his last thoughts being; _No one insults me and lives!_

Ichigo watched as everything went in slow motion. Just as Shiro was gaining speed, a sleek, blue car flew out of nowhere and slammed into the front of the car. Ichigo watched numbly as glass went flying all around as the windsheilds were broken and the windows cracked. When the collision was over, smoke rising from both cars, it was then Ichigo found his legs and ran towards the wreck. "Shiro! Shiro!" He called, hoping and praying that he was ok. He quickly dialed 911 and received an answer.

"Yes?"

"There was a car accident outside the soda shop! Two people...one in each car!" He said, almost on the verge of hysterics.

"Calm down, the ambulences are on the way. In the meantime, if you can, try to get the bodies out of the cars." Ichigo shivered when she said that. The prospect of Shiro being dead...he shook his head and closed his cell, quickly prying the door to Shiro's car open. Shiro slumped over when the door open, his face lax and expressionless. Blood was visible on his face and in his hair, and something was sticking out of his chest, blood quickly coming out of the wound. As Ichigo slowly attempted to move him, he realized that Shiro was impaled by something, and couldn't be removed from his car.

_No! No no!_ His mind was wheeling as he tried desperatly to get him out, but to no avail. When the ambulence got there, they had to pry Ichigo away from the car, his screams desperate. They took him into a seperate ambulence and tried to get him to relax as he quickly explained what had happened, all the while one thought echoing through his paniked mind. _This is all my fault..._

* * *

_**If you cannot understand, they why am I here?**_

_**I tried to explain how I felt, but you ignored me.**_

_**But now, as I lay dying, you will listen?**_

_**Is this what it'll take?**_

Two moths later...

Ichigo was sitting next to Shiro's hospital bed, his hand stroaking the albino's knuckles. "Hey...how are you doing?" He whispered quietly, just like he always did. When Shiro had come out of the Emergency Room, Ichigo had been relieved, but they had said that, due to his internal and head injuries, he had fallen into a coma and may not wake up. Ichigo could feel his gut tighten as he stared at Shiro's unresponsive face. "I guess not that well, considering you're still here, eh?" He laughed, but it was empty. He sighed and fingered the necklace around his neck. They had found it with a note that showed it was for him when they pulled Shiro from his car. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled the note out, re-reading it for the thousandth time.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Listen, I'm sorry, but this is why I've been missing at nights. I knew your birthday was coming, and I was trying really hard to find this. I knew you would like it and...and yes, I asked Grimm for help on it. But I swear, I didn't do anything with him. You're all I have now...and I don't want to lose you. I forgive you...-Shiro_.

_I'm such a fool..._he thought, banging his free hand against the bed angrily, tears falling from his face. After he had received the necklace, the doctor had told him he was the next line of kin. A pit had formed in Ichigo's stomach when he finally understood Shiro's words. He either had no more living reletives, or they disowned him. He looked at his boyfriends face and kissed his cheek. "Please...please wake up...I need you too...I'm so sorry..." He buried his head in the cool blanket sheets, his shoulders heaving as he cried. Suddenly, he felt a soft sensation on top of his head. He looked up to see foggy, golden eyes staring at him, a soft, if not weak, smile on his lips.

"Hey...aibou." Shiro whispered sleepily. Ichigo just stared at him for a long time before pressing his lips against the albino's in a needy kiss. He was happy when Shiro finally responded, trying, if in vain, to deepen it. The doctors rushed in only a few moments later, but it didn't matter to Ichigo.

_Shiro's awake...he's ok..._

* * *

After the doctors cheacked up on him, Ichigo was once again left alone with the albino. Shiro was awake again, and he felt horrible. He knew he should be happy, but...None of this owuld have happened if I hadn't...if I had just listened!

"Ichigo..." He looked back up from his hands to see a worried look from his boyfriend.

"Shiro...I'm so sorry...This is all my fault." Ichigo whispered, looking back down at his hands.

"Hey...this is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Ichigo snapped, forgetting where he was for a moment. He stood up sharply, almost glaring at Shiro with anger, but anger at himself, not his boyfriend. "If I had just fucking listened to you...this wouldn't have happened at all! You wouldn't be sitting here and Gr..." He swallowed the lump in his throat when he tried to say the teal haired man's name, but he couldn't. "..._He_ would still be alive. And maybe-"

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked back up to see worried golden eyes stare back at him. "It's ok...This is not your fault, more of it is mine. If I had listened to you back at the soda shop, I wouldn't have gotten into that wreck. I was upset...when I saw you two. I know you would never cheat, but...but I didn't know what to think." Shiro sat up slowly, doing his best not to hurt his chest. "I was upset and tired...so_ I_ should be the one apologizing."

"Maybe we should both say sorry, and then have sex once you get outta here." Ichigo said matter-of-factly. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before erupting in laughter, all the tense feelings fading away. As the two of them chatted away, both of them couldn't help but think about the events all over in their mind and come to the same conclusion.

_All is as it should be...because now, all I have is you... _

_**So now you understand...**_

_**And I can say the same.**_

_**All I have is you.**_

_**You...and the love we share.**_

* * *

Fin~!

So...anyone think it was ok? I hope so! Especially Tiana! Happy b-day again! Ok...reviews rock, flames hurt, and Santa will give you presents if you review~! Byes and thanks!

-Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo

PS; All the poem pieces...I made it up. XP


End file.
